Violeta
by Tenshibara
Summary: Las violetas se esparcen por el mundo. Hacen brillar las praderas y los sitios más recónditos donde la esperanza no llega; pero Violet no sabe eso, y Gilbert sí.


**Disclaimer:** Violet Evergarden y sus personajes son propiedad de Kana Akatsuki y Akiko Takase.

* * *

 **Violeta**

Desde que Cattleya había llevado un libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores en aras de mejorar sus habilidades como Doll, y que todas hubieran empezado a rebuscar las flores entre las páginas para saber el significado de sus nombres, a Violet le había picado la curiosidad.

No necesitaba convencerse de nada porque no se podría mentir a sí misma sobre aquello que deseaba con tal ahínco; así que, con sus sentimientos resueltos, tomó prestado el libro y subió a su habitación.

Leyó todas las flores anteriores a su objetivo, grabó la información y admitió que, ciertamente, podría ser útil al escribir una carta de amor. Hablar de camelias, rosas y claveles en sus cartas podría ayudar a transmitir la belleza de los sentimientos del remitente.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, leía con más esmero sin poder aguantar por más tiempo la intriga del significado del nombre que el Mayor le había dado. Porque debía existir un motivo tras ello, porque el Mayor medía sus palabras y sus acciones, nunca hacía nada innecesario y, a pesar del temple de su cargo, era sensible, humano y sufría tanto como los demás.

—Violeta. —Violet susurró la palabra, acariciando la letra cursiva de finos trazos.

Apretó la mandíbula y enderezó la espalda, sus manos formaron puños y respiró profundo y silenciosamente. Violet no solía dudar, pero por esa ocasión, a solas consigo misma y los vestigios de Gilbert sobre su alma, se permitió flaquear un poco antes de pasar la hoja.

Un pequeño racimo de violetas la recibió. El dibujo estaba hecho con tonos vivos y vibrantes, en una orquesta de sombras que daban la impresión de salirse del papel. Tuvo que pasar los dedos, aun sabiendo que no sentiría gran cosa, pero era por simple maña y para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban.

Se enfrascó en la lectura de las diversas especies, reprodujo cientos de veces los nombres científicos y rememoró sus viajes en la milicia, en los pequeños instantes precedentes a la batalla donde todo se quedaba en silencio y simplemente observaban el paisaje, unos agradeciendo poder respirar ese instante; y ella… ella simplemente se repetía lo afortunada que era por ser _útil_.

Sus pupilas se deslizaban ávidas, engullendo el contenido y moviéndose al ritmo de su frenético corazón. Era metódico y autómata, pero necesitaba saberlo todo antes de realmente ir por lo que quería.

El libro dividía la historia de forma retrospectiva en diversas épocas y cada una de ellas tenía un significado distinto para las flores; las violetas no eran la excepción. Sus ojos captaron las palabras que destacaban con el color de otra tinta.

Lealtad.

Inocencia.

Protección.

Honor.

 _Amor sin condiciones._

Violet detuvo sus ansiosas pupilas en la palabra 'amor', leyéndola varias veces y notando que no se volvía a repetir en lo que sobraba de capítulo.

Y no pudo entender, a pesar de la opresión en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera cuando su vista se nubló y las hojas bajo su rostro se humedecieron. No comprendía las intenciones del Mayor colocándole un nombre tan hermoso; sin embargo, se sentía tan dolorosamente correcto que, una vez más, se armó con la convicción suficiente para cumplir su última orden.

* * *

Gilbert jugaba con la flor entre sus dedos, recostado del árbol y sin atreverse a arrancarla.

Las violetas crecían en todo el mundo, de diferentes especies y en distintas estaciones; cada una de ellas con su peculiar significado. Después de cavilarlo un poco —y también de instruirse—, creyó que el nombre Violet le había encajado tan bien porque ella era capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación y, no solo eso, sino que también embellecía sus alrededores y teñía el ambiente con su presencia; Violet era de ese tipo de mujeres que no se puede pasar desapercibida.

Violet demostraba en cada una de sus acciones un amor incondicional que nunca nadie le había profesado; una lealtad que rompía su corazón y le recordaba que era así por él. Ella había dicho que eran sus ojos los más hermoso que había visto, comparándolos con las esmeraldas; sin embargo, para Gilbert, era el trasparente color cian que reflejaba el cielo nocturno lo verdaderamente precioso.

La había nombrado Violet, por las violetas que crecían al borde del camino, irguiéndose pequeñas pero firmes.

Y quería que el mundo la llamara así porque era su silencioso y cándido amor lo que podía ofrecerle a todos.

 **:-:FIN:-:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Acabo, literalmente, de terminar de ver Violet Evergarden y la cantidad de emociones que me produjo en cada una de sus historias me conmovió demasiado y el final me dejó en ascuas.

Sin embargo, tomando un poco el simbolismo de las flores, me pregunté por qué Gilbert la había nombrado así; me puse a investigar sobre las violetas y he aquí el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado.

Con eso me despido, cuídense mucho y tengan un excelente día.


End file.
